Strawberries and Sunshine
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Athena and Charlie reminisce about their first kiss. My oldest OC, written for a friend . Pure fluff, which is you know me, is a rarity. One-shot.


**Title: **Strawberries and Sunshine **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF . net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Athena McGonagall/Charlie Weasley **  
Rating: **PG-13 for some naughtiness. **  
Warnings: **Sexuality, snogging. **  
When: **A few years Post-DH_._**  
Summary: **Athena and Charlie reminisce about their first kiss. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately. **  
Author's Note: **This is for inspiredideas (she inspired this with her charming Charlie Weasley). The large chunk of italics flashback. This is just pure fluff, which is not something I usually write, but I enjoyed it.

Strawberries and Sunshine

"I thought you tasted like sunshine and strawberries, you still do, love."

"_Are you sure we gave Filch the slip?"_

"_Of course we did. He's an idiot. Besides, if we do get caught, I'll just tell them you're helping me with patrols. I'm Head Girl, are they really going to argue with me?" Athena looked up at Charlie, giving him one of her challenging looks. She looked up at the Statue of the Humpback Witch, which led to Honeydukes. _

_He laughed. "Not really. Not with a face like that," he told her with a smile, leaning into her until she was flush against the wall. _

_Her breath hitched a bit. She was used to her best friend's flirting, but one of these days, she hoped he'd snog her already. She had enough self-control not to throw herself on him, but damn it if he didn't seem to have the same control. _

"_Well, I'm glad to know you think my face will scare people into not arguing with me."_

"_That's not what it does to people, love. It's so bloody gorgeous, a bloke can get lost in it for days." He told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek. _

_She closed her eyes briefly, before looking back at him. "Well, that must be why I always catch you staring in Binn's class."_

_Charlie gave her his charming, Weasley smile. "Maybe, I admit, your face isn't the only thing that distracts a bloke, you know." He moved one hand to her waist, his face still close to hers. _

_She refrained from rolling her eyes. If he was about to make a crack about her tits, she was going to kill him. She had to deal with that enough from other blokes as it was; it wasn't her fault she was petite with big breasts. Most blokes knew better than to make comments to her face; as tiny as she was, she could lay someone flat in three seconds. _

"_That temper of yours, it's quite becoming, you know?"_

_She snorted. "Oh, is that so?"_

_He gave her a smirk. "Oh yes, your cheeks flame up, along with every other part of your body, and your body gets so tensed up, all I want to do it throw you down and make you boneless, you know that?"_

_She gave him a dangerous look. He was being evil now. _

"_Oh, is that so? Prove it. I have a hard time believing you could do that."_

_Charlie gave her a smirk. "All right, but when your knees give out, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_She opened her mouth to make a snarky remark to him, but his lips were on hers before she could change the thought into words. _

_Merlin, his lips were wonderful, and he tasted like chocolate and Quidditch; that was the only way to describe it._

_She moved her hands up into his hair as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. While she wasn't feeling weak in the knees, she was feeing a bit warm and breathless. _

_Two voices wafted through the hallway and they both pulled away from one another quickly. _

"_Shit, it's your mum and Dumbledore, come on," Charlie pulled her into the passageway, pressing her against the wall, a finger on her lips as if she would really say anything and get them caught; snogging or sneaking out of the school. _

_Athena bit her lip. _Shit. _The voices stopped right outside the statue. _

"_Albus, what is it?"_

_Athena could almost hear the amusement in his voice; damn him. "Nothing Minerva, I just had a thought. Come, before Peeves does any more damage to the Divination Tower."_

_Athena let out a sigh of relief once the voices and footsteps were barely audible. _

"_You idiot, you left a crack in the passageway open."_

_Charlie laughed and grabbed her around the waist. "Hex me then," he told her before kissing her again._

"Sunshine and strawberries, huh?" She asked, running her fingers over his Horntail tattoo, smiling.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Earlier, you told me that when you first kissed me, you thought I tasted like sunshine and strawberries, and that you'd tell me why later. It's later."

Charlie laughed and pulled her to him before flipping them over so he was on top of her. He kissed the tip of her nose, smirking.

"I'll tell you later."

She rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh.

"How about me, what do I taste like?" He asked.

She gave him a smirk. "Oh, you know. Sunshine and strawberries."

She wasn't telling him now that he'd denied her something.

He kissed her, pulling her even closer, if possible. "Hmmm, what if I work for it, will you tell me then?"

She smirked. "Sure, but you know, you'll have to leave me boneless to get that one out of me."

"I think I can do that, love." He kissed her again, and it wasn't long before they both forgot their deal.

El Fin


End file.
